The Wall
by pfffft
Summary: When the two of you first met, you could not find two more different people. You were polar opposites. Dreams, likes and dislikes, they all clashed. You thought to yourself 'How could we possibly get along'.


**Author's note: This just came to me all of a sudden while I was watching the anime, starting from where I left off.I mean, it did kind of get, ya know.. Weird. I mean Naruto is about _Naruto_ yet it seems more like it's about _Sasuke _at times. Sheesh. This may be confusing, it confuses me actually, and I'm the one who wrote it! It also might have some errors, so please point it out to me? I don't really write like this thus, I highly doubt the flow of the story seems natural. Anyway~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would not have been so useless and all fangirl-y. I would have just skipped that whole phase, I mean not all girls go through that. Look at me, I'm fine, aren't I?**

* * *

><p>It supposedly all began with a wall.<p>

When the two of you were placed on the same genin teams, you could not think of two more different people. You were polar opposites of each other.

He was mature, cynical and somewhat arrogant. You were childish, exuberant, brash and inattentive. He rarely smiles, you smile near-constantly. He was the top of the class, you on the other hand would not have graduated at all if not for that second chance. He was a genius, you were dead last.

He was the second son of the head of a prestigious clan, orphaned before the age of ten, you were an orphan from the day you were born, with no knowledge of your parents were. Not their morals, values, how they looked like, not even their names.

He was left alone in the world without anyone, everybody he once cared about annihilated by the one he used to admire the most. You ,on the other hand, were alone from the start. The object of scorn and hatred for a reason you never did knew. Loneliness was your best friend, you grew up with it.

He had black hair that resembled a duck's rear end, you had blonde hair that stuck out in all directions. He had obsidian eyes that were so full of hatred, the eyes of an avenger. You on the other hand, had bright blue eyes, eyes that were honest, shining with a hint of loneliness, eyes that showed you would protect those who were precious to you with your life.

His goal was to avenge and rebuild his fallen clan, to kill That Man, the one they called his brother. Your dream was to be Hokage, so that everyone would acknowledge you. Everything about the two of you clashed. You had a similar past, a past filled with loneliness yet the two of you could not be more different. You thought to yourself, _how can we possibly get along?_

* * *

><p>Looking up and down, left and right, the wall seemed endless. Numerous hurdles and questions that needed to be overcome and answered. Looking at it, you could not help but think it was impossible, but… you wanted to know what was behind that wall. You wanted to see him, the one you felt that deep connection with, you wanted to see the little boy who was lonely just like you.<p>

So with a sigh, you took a chisel and hammer and carefully began to chip away. You began slowly, almost reluctantly, and you avoided seeing how much more you had to do. It would have only made you lose hope.

Each brick you hammered at had a question or doubt engraved into it. _Can you really be friends? Is it worth all the trouble? Maybe he thinks I'm a burden... _But you kept on going, chipping at the brick down until that doubt had disappeared. Then you would shuffle over to the next one and start afresh.

It was tiring work, and you often asked yourself why you even bother. After all he did not seem the least willing to break down that wall. His cold demeanour threw you off and left you with more misgivings about your friendship. In no way did he seem to approve, let alone appreciate, your efforts.

_Why do I even bother with the jerk?_

But… you wanted to know him. You had to see the little boy you saw at the lake with your own eyes again, so you kept chipping away with that rusty chisel and hammer.

And If only you had stopped for a second and listened, you would have heard the distinctive sound of clinking of the hammers on the other side too.

After what seemed like a lifetime (but was really, in fact, a few short months), you had become friends amazingly, despite your differences. Half of the wall had crumbled away, and you could peek through the cracks to see parts of him. A smile, a laugh.

As you looked through the tiny holes, you could not help but think _"This isn't enough. I want to see more."_

But it was just so tempting to stop. With the wall halfway done, people could not say you did not try, and your friendship had finally reached a stable point. You stared at the other half of the wall, still intact and boldly looming over you. You noticed that the doubts and fears were scarier than any you had previously faced. You could almost feel the pain you might experience trying to answer them.

_Why risk it all?_

You knew, however, somewhere in your mind that you wanted more. It was not something you could control. A feeling unidentified had sprouted, and you wanted to see it grow. You had come this far already. Why stop now?

You took a shaky breath, and shut your eyes tight, you stepped into the unknown, letting the shackles of doubt chain you down. It was dark and dank, and you could smell the apprehensive scent of insecurity. However, if you could just break down the wall, you trusted that it would all disappear in a warm glow.

Suddenly, he stopped trying to tear the wall down along with you, in fact, it seemed like there were more bricks than ever before.

Everything you thought you knew about him, everything you thought you understood about him. It all changed in one day, in that fight you had, a fight that changed the course of both of your lives. The day he left the village, in the pursuit of the power to kill That Man, the day he became a missing nin.

* * *

><p>For the next few years, you just stopped. You just simply stopped trying to tear down the wall. You spent that time trying to get stronger, in order to drag that idiot back, chasing after his shadow.<p>

And when you met him in years since you fight, the one that left you hanging onto the thin thread of life and death. It was then you started trying to tear that obnoxious wall down again... And when onyx met sky blue, you saw no remorse in them. Those eyes screamed aloofness. It felt like nothing had changed since you started tearing down the wall. He was still the same as then, still indifferent.

That angered you, it made you livid. _How could he just throw away our friendship like that?__  
><em>  
>So, for the months ahead, you found out that the little boy, with such a pleasant disposition, grew into a cruel, revenge-driven and ruthless bastard. And sometime then, your reasons to be Hokage changed. It was not so that you would be acknowledged, no, you already gained recognition from the villagers that despised you. Your reasoning changed, you now wanted to be Hokage so that you could protect the village, the precious people to you, your allies, your <em>friends<em>.

Finding out that his brother only assassinated the clan because they were planning a rebellion, and the fact he did it to protect him, that was what changed him. Made him the way he turned out to be. Out for the blood of the village you vowed to protect.

When you met him again, he had just caused an uproar at the Five Kage Summit, killing the acting Hokage. Meeting his old team, he laughs at your continued attempts you have made to bring him back.

Hearing the entire story from Tobi, you sympathise with his motives, which he counters in deadpanned manner, revealing his crime of murdering Danzo. You restrain your sensei from killing him, and he used that opportunity to attack him, but you countered it with your signature technique.

As both of you collided, he gave you two options, kill him and the war might end, or be killed and the world would end in chaos.

And you calmly told him you had a third option available, your clashes sending both of you back. Tobi appeared and tries to take him away, but he told him that he wanted to hear what you meant. You told him that the third option was to kill him and die alongside with him. Enraged, he demands why you care so much about him. You told him it was simply because he was and still is your best friend. Bewildered, he stated firmly, no matter what happens, he will never go back the path he walks.

In spite of that, your resolved did not waver in the least, quite the opposite happened actually. You were more determined on breaking down that wall that separated you from the little boy. You were driven to knock some sense to him, to make him see beyond vengeance, to make him see, what he was doing was like spitting on the sacrifice his brother made.

You began with your trusty chisel and hammer once again. You quickly realized that these bricks took longer and were much harder to break down. With each brick that crumbled, another more appeared in its place.

There were times the clinks and clanks of your tools stopped. You just sat there, hyperventilating. The things you found out about yourself, sometimes, were too much, and you felt the urgent need to run from it all. How could breaking down this wall reveal so much about you? When had breaking down this wall become everything to you?

Finally, you reach the last brick, perhaps the toughest one you had seen. With this one gone, you could finally see all of him. But, you gulped, how could you possibly answer this?

You close your eyes and took a deep breath. That feeling that so long ago you could not identify was about to burst. It finally found its name. With a confidence you did not have before, you raised the hammer high above your head and _smashed_ it down onto the final brick, breaking it into a million tiny pieces.

It crumbled much easily than you thought it would have, and you felt a heavy weight lifted off your shoulders. The wall… was gone. After all these years, you had finally reduced it to rubble. You were no longer chained down by the shackles of insecurity, you did not have to live in apprehension for any longer. You looked around, and there he was. His chisel and hammer in hand, slightly shocked that the last brick had been torn down.

Your mind clouded, and your heart filled to the brim with that feeling. Relief washed over you, and you sunk down onto your knees with tears leaking out of your eyes. Tears full of joy and happiness, of course.

You could finally see him. After years of tearing down the wall between you, you could finally see him. The little boy you always wanted to befriended, the boy that was your rival, a friend. The one that would eventually be the one you call a "brother". Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>It all supposedly began with a wall that stood between them and ends with the wall, broken and fallen.<p>

But that was only the beginning, the true story starts here.

* * *

><p><strong>Really different from how I usually write. Whatcha think about it? Cyber cookies for people who review? xD<strong>


End file.
